Tu Préfères Mourir ?
by LillyHiip.x3
Summary: -Pourquoi ? / -Tu préfère mourir ? / -Répète moi encore une fois cette phrase et tu feras connaissance avec mon poing Malefoy. / -Désolé mais c'est déjà fait. / -Rahhhh il m'énerve ! - DRAMIONEx3
1. Résumé : Tu préfères mourir ?

Coucou tout le monde ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction sur… DRAMIONE !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Gros bisous !

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! ( Je suis très impatiente ;) )

* * *

**Tu Préfères Mourir ?**

* * *

_**Nom de fiction**_ : Tu préfères mourir ?

_**Couple**_ : Dramione !

_**Amitiés**_ (mise en avant) : Hermione / Harry / Ginny / Luna – Blaise / Hermione – Pansy / Hermione – Draco / Blaise / Pansy.

_**Genre**_ : Amour, Haine, Amitié, Sexe…

_**Rating**_ : T pour l'instant, peut-être M plus tard (même très certainement ^^)

_**Résumé**_ : -Pourquoi ? / -Tu préfère mourir ? / -Répète moi encore une fois cette phrase et tu feras connaissance avec mon poing Malefoy. / -Désolé mais c'est déjà fait. / -Rahhhh il m'énerve !

_**Imaginé par**_ : Moi et uniquement moi, toutes ressemblance n'est absolument pas voulut et je m'en excuse d'avance si vous en trouvez tout de même.

_**Disclaimer **_: Un grand merci à JK Rowling à qui tout appartient.

**Bonne lecture ! =D**


	2. Prologue : Ce que je suis devenue

**Tu Préfères Mourir ?**

* * *

**Prologue : Ce que je suis devenue…**

_Deux semaines avant la reprise des cours…_

« _**-On va au parc ?**_ Demanda Sarah.

_**-Pas tout de suite, il faut que je finisse ça.**_ Répondis-je en continuant à lire ma liste d'affaire scolaire.

_**-C'est quoi ?**_

_**-Les choses que je dois acheter pour la rentrée. **_

_**-Tu vas à l'école ? Toi ? Tu n'es pas vieille pour ça ?**_ Demanda-t-elle éberluer.

_**-Et bah figure-toi, Miss, que je n'ai que dix-sept ans. **_

_**-Et alors ?**_

_**-Et Poudlard accueillit des élèves de quel âge ?**_

_**-11 à 18 ans ? **_

_**-Donc ?**_

_**-Tu es à l'école.**_ Conclut-elle de manière évidente, je lui souris. _**La rentrée est dans deux semaines pas vraies ?**_

_**-Oui.**_

_**-Donc tu auras le temps de faire ça plus tard. On va au parc ? **_Redemanda-t-elle en posant les poings sur les hanches.

_**-Tu es la petite sorcière la plus buté que je connaisse.**_ Dis-je en rigolant.

_**-Pas la peine de me flatter, on va au parc**_ _**!**_ Prévint-elle, je rigolai d'avantage. »

Sarah Parker, une petite sorcière de cinq ans, je la garde depuis le début des vacances d'été. Au excusez-moi, j'en oublie toute politesse, je suis Hermione Jean Granger, Mione ou Mia pour les intimes, Granger pour les C-O-N comme dirait Sarah. Et oui épeler un gros mot n'est pas le dire !

Peu importe, je disais donc que je garde Sarah depuis le début des vacances d'été, c'est une petite fille très têtu et qui peut se montrer très coléreuse quand elle n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut. Comment ça cela vous rappelle quelqu'un ? Je ne vois vraiment pas… Bref, passons ! Je l'emmenai donc au parc, après avoir joué une bonne heure avec ses amis et donc m'avoir laissé finir mon livre _**Orgueil et Préjugé **_de _**Jane Austen**_, elle vint me demander d'aller au chaudron baveur, chose que je lui accordai avec plaisir. On s'installa à notre table de d'habitude, tout au fond, au calme.

« _**-Vous prendrez quoi cette fois ?**_ Nous demanda la serveuse, plus qu'habituer à nous voir. »

Je me tournai vers Sarah qui me fit sa petite tête de chien battu.

« _**-Non Sarah pas de choco-mallo**_. Compris-je aussitôt.

_**-S'il te plait**_. Dit-elle.

_**-Non, c'est bourré de sucre.**_

_**-Hermiiiioooonnnee.**_ Implora-t-elle.

_**-Bien…**_ Cédais-je. _**Un choco-mallo et une bière au beurre s'il vous plait.**_

_**-Elle a encore eut le dernier mot. **_Fit remarquer la serveuse en rigolant_**. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.**_ »

Elle revint quasiment tout de suite avec notre commande, je la remerciai en lui donnant l'argent alors que Sarah se jetai déjà sur son choco-mallo, une sorte de marshmallow rendu liquide avec du chocolat. Je bus quelques gorgés de ma bière au beurre.

« _**-Je vais au toilette, tu ne bouges pas d'accord ?**_ Dis-je.

_**-Reviens vite, on sait jamais, je vais peut-être m'enfuir en courant pendant tes deux minutes de pipi.**_ Dit-elle l'air désinvolte en buvant une autre gorgé.

_**-Sarah !**_

_**-Je rigoleuh !**_

_**-Sois sage.**_

_**-Oui chef !**_ »

Je secouai désespérément la tête et partis aux toilettes. En ressortant, après avoir fait quelque pas je vis un homme à l'aspect étrange juste devant la porte, il avait l'air de faire le gay, je jetai un regard circulaire à la pièce et en vis quelques autres du même genre. Soudain on m'attrapa le bras et me tira dans un recoin, alors qu'un de ses hommes passait juste à côté sans nous remarquer, je levai les yeux. Cheveux blond, yeux bleu-gris acier, air fier et arrogant, habit hors de prix, cela ne pouvait être que Malefoy. Il écrasait ma bouche avec sa main, alors qu'il venait de m'écraser contre le mur, doucement il enleva sa main. Je ne cria pas, trop surprise pour réagir, puis il plaça un doigt devant sa bouche que je comprenne qu'il fallait que je me taise, puis il me montra les hommes que je venais de remarquer, j'hochai la tête. Soudain je me rappelai que j'étais venu avec Sarah, je commençai à regarder partout et la vit à une table à l'autre bout de la pièce. Autant dire que je devrais passer entre tous ces hommes pour aller la récupéré. Tant pis, il fallait que je le fasse. Je n'eus pas le temps d'achever mon premier pas qu'il me retint déjà avec un air sévère.

« _**-Elle est avec moi ! **_Murmurais-je en la désignant.

_**-Tu ne peux pas y aller Granger.**_

_**-Bien sûr que je le peux, elle est sous ma responsabilité je ne la laisse pas ! **_

_**-Tous ces gardes, ils sont là pour toi Granger, rien que pour toi, à l'affut d'un seul de tes mouvements pour t'emmener, tu comprends ça ?**_

_**-Pourquoi es-tu là Malefoy ? Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? **_

_**-Là n'es pas le problème. **_Répliqua-t-il, je le dévisageai un instant.

_**-Je vais la chercher que tu le veuille ou non.**_

_**-Ok, tu cours dans sa direction sans te retourner. Je te couvre, puis tu reviens vers moi et je nous fais transplaner, c'est clair ? **_»

C'était une question rhétorique bien évidemment, il se jeta un sors et son apparence changea.

« _**-Que fais-tu ? **_M'étonnais-je.

_**-J'ai l'intention de continuer à vivre après ça.**_ Répliqua-t-il_**. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à subir les représailles de tu-sais-qui.**_ »

Des Mangemorts… Ils n'en avaient pourtant pas l'air… Voldemort se renouvelle apparemment. Je cours jusque Sarah, ils ne mirent que très peu de temps avant de commencer à lancer des sort en tous genre, mais Malefoy assurait bien mes arrière il faut bien l'avouer, nous nous rejoignîmes à mi-chemin, il attrapa violemment mon bras alors que je tenais toujours Sarah et nous fis transplané. Comme à chaque fois j'eus la tête qui tournoya légèrement.

« _**-Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé Malefoy ?**_ Demandais-je alors qu'il récupérait déjà son aspect initial.

_**-Occupe-toi de tes affaires Granger. **_

_**-C'est ce que je fais figure-toi.**_ Répliquais-je.

_**-Tu aurais préféré mourir ?**_ Rétorqua-t-il juste avant de transplané de nouveau. »

Ah Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu m'horripile, même si le fait de m'avoir sauvé la vie ta rendu supportable l'espace de quelques secondes. J'attrapai Sarah et transplanait chez elle. Je dus évidemment tout raconter à ses parents étant donné qu'elle était très apeurée.

« _**-J'aurais dus me douté que ce genre de chose se produirait avec toi comme nounou ! **_S'exclama sa mère.

_**-Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour la protégée.**_

_**-Mais elle a été mise en danger à cause de toi ! **_S'écria-t-elle.

_**-C'est la dernière chose que je voulais !**_ Me défendis-je.

_**-Mais tu es l'acolyte d'Harry Potter, ce genre de chose devait arrivée, et se reproduira certainement dans l'avenir. Tu es virée Hermione ! **_

_**-Je suis vraiment désolé.**_ Répétais-je.

_**-Cela ne change rien.**_ »

Je me retournai pour partir et vis Sarah dans l'entré me regarder avec des yeux suppliant. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je m'étais réellement attacher à cette petite fille en si peu de temps… Je m'approchai d'elle et m'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

« _**-Je vais devoir partir.**_ Dis-je doucement pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer. »

Elle hocha négativement la tête, une larme commençant à rouler sur sa joue, elle se plaça contra la porte et écarta les bras pour barrer le chemin. Si cela ne m'avait pas fait aussi mal j'aurais sûrement souris devant ce geste.

« _**-Viens me faire un câlin. **_Lui dis-je. »

Elle sauta dans mes bras.

« _**-Ne pars pas Mia.**_ Supplia-t-elle.

_**-Je suis désolé.**_ Soufflais-je, ayant de plus en plus de mal à retenir mes larmes. »

Je me décollai d'elle et me releva, elle s'agrippa de toute ses forces à mes jambes.

« _**-S'il te plait Sarah… **_Dis-je à contre cœur. _**S'il te plait.**_ Répétais-je voyant qu'elle ne relâchait pas sa prise. »

Sa mère arriva et l'attrapa pour la porter et que je puisse ainsi partir. Je quittai rapidement la maison alors qu'elle m'appelait… Si tu savais à quel point je ne voulais pas te quitter Sarah…


	3. Chapitre 1 : Retour à Poudlard

**Tu Préfère Mourir ?**

**Chapitre 1 : Retour à Poudlard.**

Je tentai tant bien que mal de fermer cette énorme valise qui reposait sur mon lit ce trouvant au Terrier. Eh oui, j'avais passé ces deux dernières semaines en compagnie des Weasley où se trouvait également Harry, n'ayant plus de boulot rien ne m'empêchait de les rejoindre, ce que je mettais empresser de faire, la solitude qu'offrais mon chez moi devenant plus qu'insupportable après que mes parents soit parties…

« _**-Besoin d'aide ?**_ »

Je sursautai et me retourna vers la porte où Harry était adosser nonchalamment en me regardant d'un air moqueur.

«_** -Pour le bien de cette valise je crois que je vais accepter ton offre. **_Lui souris-je. »

Il s'approcha et s'assit sur ma valise, c'était une méthode radicale mais très pratique. Je fermai la valise et relevai les yeux vers lui, constatant qu'il me fixait.

« **-Qui a-t-il ?** M'enquis-je.

_**-Je suis content que tu nous aies rejoints, même si pour ça tu as dus perdre ton boulot. **_Je lui souris. _**Après tout le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres.**_ Il rigola lorsque je frappai son épaule en rigolant également. »

Il se laissa glisser de la valise pour se retrouver assis sur le lit, je m'installai à ses côtés.

«_** -Ça ne fait pas mon malheur Harry, je suis contente d'être ici, avec vous. Avec toi, tu m'as énormément manqué.**_

_**-Toi aussi tu m'as énormément manqué. Mais je vois bien que depuis que tu es arrivée tu es triste.**_

_**-C'est juste que… Tu sais j'ai toujours pensé que je ne voudrais jamais d'enfants, pas parce que je ne les aime pas, mais parce que je pensais ne pas avoir le courage, la force et l'endurance nécessaire pour m'occuper d'eux… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Si être une mère consistait à en être une mauvaise je ne voulais pas en avoir. Comprends-tu ?**_

_**-Jusque-là j'arrive à suivre.**_

_**-Cette été, je me suis occupé de cette merveilleuse petite sorcière, j'ai vécu ses joies, ses peines, ses rires, ses pleurs, ses cris, ses colères… J'ai tout vécu et j'ai tout supporté, sans jamais craquer, j'ai découvert que j'étais bien plus patiente que je ne l'aurais jamais crus et que je pouvais être une bonne mère…**_

_**-Tu devrais être heureuse dans ce cas, non ? **_Ne comprit-il pas.

_**-Le truc c'est que…**_ J'hésitai un instant, cherchant mes mots. _**Je n'ai pas imposé de limites avec elle, je me suis beaucoup trop attacher et ce n'était pas professionnel, mais… Elle me manque terriblement...**_

_**-Bien sûr qu'elle te manque Hermione, tu as passé toutes tes journées avec elle, c'est tout à fait normal. Et comment veux-tu imposer des limites avec un enfant ? C'est impossible.**_ »

Je lui souris et posa ma tête sur son épaule.

« _**-Aller les enfants on y va ! **_Cria Molly. »

Sa voix laissait transpercer tout le stress qu'elle éprouvait, comme chaque année, Harry et moi nous regardions et rigola. Je lançai un sort pour rétrécir ma valise et la mise dans ma poche. Nous descendions les escaliers et transplanions directement à la gare, où nous passâmes le mur 9 ¾, Ginny agripper à mon bras et me commentant chaque garçon que nous croisions. Harry quant à lui, lui tenait la main de l'autre coté en levant au ciel, retenant la moindre exclamation de jalousie, sachant qu'elle faisait ça pour ME trouver un copain, ce que je ne voulais absolument pas, mais je retins également la moindre exclamation de réticence, me contentant de rire de ses remarques. Ron nous suivait avec Molly, tous deux lancers dans une conversation qui avait l'air palpitante tant Molly s'agitait. Des Mangemorts apparurent à divers endroits, des exclamations de surprise et d'horreur s'élevèrent, Ginny s'agrippai à Harry qui sortit sa baguette, je limitai aussitôt. Que faisaient-ils là ? Normalement la gare était protégée par des sorts ! Un bras attrapa mon poignet et me tira en arrière pour me cacher derrière un chariot remplit de valises, de ceux n'ayant pas encore appris le sortilège de rétrécissement. Je relevai les yeux pour découvrir Draco Malefoy, me tenir d'un bras serrer contre son torse et de sa main libre jeter des sorts.

« _**-Ne te montre surtout pas Granger.**_ Dit-il d'une voix blanche.

_**-Tu sais ce que tu risques en prenant ma défense ? **_

_**-Crois-moi je le sais, c'est bien pour ça que je nous ai caché Granger, je ne suis pas débile.**_

_**-Peut-être que si tu me lâchais je pourrais t'aider ?**_ Supposais-je. »

Il me lâcha, mais me jetais des coups d'œil de temps en temps.

« _**-Pourquoi m'aider Malefoy ? Encore !**_ Demandais-je entre deux sorts.

_**-C'est toi qu'ils veulent.**_ Dit-il.

_**-Encore ? **_

_**-Enfin pas seulement toi.**_ Murmura-t-il en regardant en direction de Pansy Parkinson, derrière moi, qui avait bien plus de poursuivant que les autres, Blaise Zabini tentant tant bien que mal de la protégé, je ne sus dire pourquoi mon cœur se serra douloureusement.

_**-Pourquoi m'aides-tu au lieu d'aider ta meilleure amie Malefoy ? **_Ne compris-je pas_**. Et pourquoi viendront-on pour Parkinson et moi ?**_

_**-La ferme Granger tu me déconcentre avec tes questions.**_ »

Je continuai de lancer des sorts quand je vis Zabini voler à travers la gare, Parkinson cria son nom en voulant courir vers lui mais un Mangemorts allait lui jeter un sort, je devais faire quelque chose, je le sentais, je sortis dons de ma cachette et avança en courant, sachant que jetais trop loin pour toucher ma cible. Une fois assez prêt je lançai un sort de stupéfaxion et continua à courir vers Parkinson. Un sort allait la toucher de plein fouet lorsque j'attrapai son bras en le tirant vers moi, la faisant par le même coup louper sa cible. Un courant électrique me parcourus lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec la mienne, elle dut le ressentir également, car elle eut un hoquet de douleur et nous nous lâchâmes rapidement en nous regardant éberlué.

« _**-Merci Granger.**_ Dit-elle simplement. »

J'acquiesçai et nous recommençâmes à lancer des sorts. Des aurores apparurent un peu partout et quelques secondes plus tard les Mangemorts étaient partis, étant en sous-effectifs. Ils ramassèrent ceux ayant été contrôlé pour les envoyés à Azkaban et disparurent à leurs tours après un discourt pour rassurer les élèves présent.

« _**-Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloigné.**_ Me murmura Malefoy discrètement pour que moi seule entende.

_**-Oui Malefoy, de rien d'avoir sauvé ta meilleure amie. **_

_**-Merci.**_ Souffla-t-il en allant à la rencontre de Parkinson qui aidait Zabini à se lever. »

Je soufflai un instant.

« _**-Hermione !**_ Hurla une voix familière. »

Harry me fonça dessus pour me percuter en me serrant de toutes ses forces, puis s'éloigna en m'attrapant les épaules.

« _**-Je t'ai cherché partout, tu étais à côté de moi et la seconde d'après tu n'y étais plus, oh mon dieu Mione j'ai cru que tu… **_Bafouilla-t-il n'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase.

_**-Je vais bien Harry, je t'assure ça va. **_

_**-Je l'ai trouvé !**_ Hurla-t-il. »

Je me retournai pour voir Ginny, Ron et Molly se précipité vers moi me serrant tous dans leur bras. Après que tout le monde eut le temps de reprendre leur esprit, ils annoncèrent le départ imminent du train. Tout le monde monta alors, les parents laissant à regret leurs enfants, inquiets. Le train contenant, en ce jour d'habitude festive, une ambiance morne.

« _**-Je ne comprends pas !**_ Lâcha Harry énervé. _**Comment on-t-il pu pénétrer dans la gare elle est hyper protégé ?!**_

_**-Ma conclusion risque de ne pas te plaire. **_Dis-je, il me regarda interrogateur. _**Il devient de plus en plus puissant Harry. Le seul lieu où nous sommes encore en sécurité est Poudlard. **_»

Tout le monde me regarda comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit, tout le monde le pensait certes, mais le dire à voix haute était tout simplement inconcevable.

« _**-Quand on ne veut pas entendre quelque chose, on ne pose tout simplement pas la question**_. Dis-je, las. _**Je dois y aller.**_

_**-Aller où**_ ? Demanda Ginny, inquiète de mon attitude.

_**-Dans le compartiment pour les préfets.**_ »

Ils hochèrent la tête et je partis d'un pas rapide, étant déjà en retard, jusqu'à ce fameux compartiment. Quelques personnes attendaient là, dont dans la maison de Gryffondor : Neville Londubat et Parvati Patil dans la maison de Serdaigle : Luna Lovegood et Padma Patil dans la maison de Poufsouffle : Susan Bones et Ernie Macmillan et dans la maison de Serpentard : Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malefoy. Donc si nous suivons la logique de la chose, mon homologue préfet en chef serait un Serpentard étant donné qu'ils sont la seul maison ayant trois personnes présente… Géniale donc je serais obligé de cohabité avec Zabini ou Malefoy. Je m'installai à côté de Neville qui commença à me parler de tout et de rien. Les conversations cessèrent lorsque que Minerva McGonagall entra dans le compartiment.

« _**-Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je vous souhaite tout d'abord une bonne rentré dans notre très cher Poudlard.**_ Commença-t-elle. _**Ayant beaucoup de travail qui m'attend je vais faire vite. Vous avez tous été nommé en tant que préfets. Les préfets en chef sont Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy qui devront se partager un appartement.**_ »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et serra les poings.

« _**-Ce n'est pas tout, la nouveauté de cette année est qu'il y aura des sous-préfets en chef pour aider les préfets en chef. Qui seront Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson qui partageront également l'appartement des préfets en chefs.**_

_**-Mais ils sont de la même maison.**_ Intervint Neville.

_**-Cette règle ne s'applique qu'aux préfets en chefs, par conséquent cela ne pose pas de problème. Bon courage à tous et à toutes et à bientôt.**_ »

Elle veut ma mort ou quoi ? Me faire cohabiter avec non pas un mais trois serpents ! Je regardai Malefoy qui avait son habituel visage impassible et leva encore les yeux au ciel totalement désespéré. Lorsque je vis Malefoy sortir du compartiment, je le suivis discrètement sans que personne remarque ma sortie, puis je l'attrapai et le colla contre le mur, ma baguette pointé sur sa gorge, à ma plus grande surprise il sourit.

« _**-On ne t'a jamais dit que lorsqu'une personne tient une baguette vers toi il ne faut pas vraiment sourire ? **_Lui dis-je.

_**-Je t'en prie Granger, j'aurais pu te désarmé à l'instant même où tu m'as suivis hors du compartiment.**_

_**-Tu m'avais repéré ?**_

_**-Evidemment.**_

_**-Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fais ?**_

_**-J'étais curieux de savoir ce que tu comptais faire et pourquoi. Alors que veux-tu ?**_

_**-Pourquoi sommes-nous tous préfets en chef ?**_

_**-Ecoute Granger, je sais que tu voulais être seul avec moi mais tu vois, va falloir faire avec.**_

_**-Rêve toujours. **_

_**-Dans ce cas, si tu ne comptes pas me violer, se serait gentil de me rendre mon espace vitale Granger.**_ »

Je me rendis qu'on était complétement coller l'un à l'autre et qu'il avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches.

«_** -Si tu veux que je me pousse il faudrait d'abord me lâcher Malefoy. **_Dis-je avec un petit sourire amusé. »

Il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il me tenait réellement, il me lâcha d'un coup, surpris, et je me reculai en rangeant ma baguette.

« _**-Je ne sais pas pourquoi les règles ont changé Granger, je ne sais pas pourquoi tout d'un coup elle a inventé les sous-préfets en chef, peut-être que les anciens préfets en chef ne faisait pas bien leurs travail, j'en sais rien. **_

_**-Donc tu vas me dire que tu n'as aucune idée de pourquoi JE me retrouve avec trois Serpentard ?**_ Il hocha négativement la tête. _**Mais tu sais pourquoi les Mangemorts en avaient particulièrement après Parkinson et moi ?**_

_**-Plus ou moins.**_

_**-Explique-moi dans ce cas, parce que je t'avouerais que je ne sais pas du tout et que je ne comprends pas quel est le rapport entre elle et moi, parce qu'il y en a aucun !**_

_**-Au contraire, il y en a un énorme. **_

_**-Lequel ?**_

_**-Tu sauras en temps et en heures Granger.**_ Lança-t-il en partant. »

* * *

_**Désolé pour le retard j'ai pas été souvent chez moi pendant les vacances.**_

_**Gros Bisous à tous.**_

_**Lilly.**_


	4. Chapitre 2 : Parkinson & Granger

**Coucou !**

**Désolé, petit problème hier avec internet, donc je met la suite maintenant.**

**Bisous Bisous.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**XoXo Lilly.**

* * *

**Tu Préfère Mourir ?**

**Chapitre 2 : Parkinson & Granger ?**

Alors que les nouveaux passaient sous le choixpeau, je vis du coin de l'œil Pansy Parkinson quitté la grande salle discrètement. Je commençai à me lever.

« _**-Où vas-tu ?**_ Demanda Harry en attrapant mon poignet.

_**-Toilette, besoin pressant.**_ Répondis-je rapidement, trop rapidement. »

Il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et je perdis son attention dans la seconde qui suivie. Je sortis donc à mon tour de la grande salle et regarda partout autour de moi pour trouver Parkinson.

« _**-Me chercherais-tu par hasard ?**_ Demanda Parkinson, assise sur les premières marches des escaliers.

_**-Oui.**_ Répondis-je. _**J'aimerais des réponses.**_ »

Elle rigola.

«_** -Crois-tu que tu es en droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit ? **_

_**-Ecoute Parkinson, nous ne sommes pas amis.**_

_**-Ah ça non.**_

_**-Mais nous avons la même galère, non ? **_Elle acquiesça. _**Alors dis-moi ce qu'il en est.**_

_**-Je suis comme toi Granger, on ne me dit rien non plus. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu-sais-qui en a après toi et moi, que Blaise a été chargée de veiller sur moi, que Draco doit veiller sur toi et qu'on est tous dans la maison pour veillez les uns sur les autres. Ah oui, et que Blaise et Draco savent exactement ce qui se passent mais que toutes menaces est inutile pour avoir des réponses. **_Conclut-elle comme si elle avait appris une leçon. _**Et crois-moi j'ai vraiment essayé.**_

_**-Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai attrapé ton poignet… J'ai sentis comme une décharge électrique très douloureuse… Toi aussi ?**_

_**-Oui.**_

_**-Tu ne sais pas non plus pourquoi ?**_

_**-Peut-être est-ce la réponse à tout ce cirque mais non je ne sais pas. D'autres questions ?**_

_**-Crois-tu qu'on pourrait réussir à s'entendre ? Un minimum au moins, on va vivre ensemble et apparemment on va devoir affronter pas mal de choses ensemble.**_

_**-On peut essayer. **_»

Son ton n'était pas du tout encourageant mais tant pis. Puis soudain, j'eu un éclair de génie.

« _**-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?**_ S'étonna-t-elle. _**On dirait que tu as mangé un truc pas frais. **_Finit-elle avec une grimace.

_**-Très gentil, mais ça n'a rien à voir.**_

_**-Alors quoi ?**_

_**-Je viens d'avoir une idée.**_

_**-Quoi de plus surprenant pour une Miss-je-sais-tout ?**_

_**-Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas réussis à obtenir des réponses.**_

_**-Hum-hum. **_

_**-Mais on va habiter avec eux, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**-Hum-hum.**_

_**-Et si on s'y mettait à deux ?**_ Proposais-je, son regard s'éclaira.

_**-Deux contre deux, c'est jouable.**_ Commentai-t-elle. _**C'est tellement stratégique que c'est digne d'une Serpentard.**_

_**-Comment dois-je le prendre ?**_

_**-De ma part ? Comme un compliment évidemment ! Tu sais quoi Granger ?**_ Dit-elle en se relevant. _**Même si je ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup et que par moment tu me désespère vraiment, je crois que toi et moi on va faire une équipe grandiose.**_

_**-Tout à fait d'accord. **_

_**-Et peut-être, qu'après tout, nous n'aurions peut-être pas à nous forcer à nous entendre en étant dans la même équipe. **_»

Je lui souris.

«_** -Parkinson & Granger contre Zabini & Malefoy ?**_ Dit-elle en me tendant la main. »

Je lui serrai la main, nos sourire victorieux s'effacèrent d'un coup lorsque que nous poussâmes un cri de douleur en nous lâchant rapidement.

« _**-Et merde ça à recommencer ! **_S'écria-t-elle.

_**-Il faut vraiment qu'on découvre pourquoi.**_ »

Elle hocha la tête et alors nous sûmes, autant l'une que l'autre, que quoi qu'il arrive maintenant, nous serons dans la même galère et que personne d'autre ne pourrait nous en sortir que nous, en étant une équipe. Une bonne équipe.

« _**-Mione ?**_ Souffla une voix dans mon dos.

_**-Ginny !**_ M'exclamais-je, surprise. »

Son regard dévia et dévisagea Parkinson. Celle-ci repartit dans la salle sans le moindre commentaire.

« _**-Harry m'a dit que tu étais au toilette et… Enfin… Tu étais un peu longue alors… Je suis venue. **_

_**-Pourquoi es-tu gêné Ginny ? **_

_**-Tu parlais avec Pansy Parkinson.**_

_**- Remets-toi en. **_Rigolais-je.

_**-Tu ne nie pas ?**_

_**-Devrais-je ?**_

_**-Me mentir ? Bien sûr que non. Mais, avoue tout de même que c'est assez surprenant. Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ?**_

_**-Quand j'aurais moi-même compris, je t'en parlerais.**_ Répondis-je simplement. »

Elle me regarda médusé mais ne chercha pas plus loin et on retourna ensemble dans la salle.

« _**-Bah alors, tu t'es perdu dans les toilettes ? On commençait à croire que Mimi t'avait noyé dans la cuvette.**_ Lança Ron, lui et Harry explosant de rire.

_**-Rien de plus intelligent Ronald ? **_Demandais-je.

_**-Non rien ne me vient là.**_ Dit-il, rigolant encore plus.

_**-Gamin !**_ Dit Ginny en lui lançant un bout de pain.

_**-C'est toi la gamine !**_ Répondit Ron en faisant de même.

_**-Vous êtes tous les deux des gamins, maintenant ça suffit !**_ Intervint Harry, autoritaire. »

Ils se calmèrent tous les deux et Harry me fit un clin d'œil qui me fit sourire.

McGonagall nous fit visiter nos appartements. On arriva devant une immense porte, même Hagrid n'aurait pas besoin de se baisser pour passer. Et prononçai le mot de passe : Secrets.

« _**-Moi je trouve que ce mot de passe correspond tout à fait. **_Fit remarquer Parkinson, pleine de sous-entendu en regardant les garçons qui levèrent les yeux au ciel. _**N'est-ce pas Granger ?**_

_**-Exactement.**_

_**-Incroyable. **_Commentait-elle.

_**-Consternant.**_ Enchérissais-je sur le même ton. »

Elle eut un sourire en coin et j'eu le même, voyant l'air étonné de l'assemblé. On entra ensuite dans l'appartement où un gigantesque salon se trouvait à notre gauche, une cuisine un tout petit peu plus petit à nôtres droite. S'était magnifique, moi qui avais toujours crus que le mélange vert et rouge serait tout simplement affreux, que ça ferait trop pensé au Père Noël, j'avoués mettre tromper. Les meubles de la cuisine étaient rouge sang, les murs verts sapin, oui la comparaison fait effectivement penser au père noël mais ça rendait plutôt bien. Le salon quant à lui contenait un canapé gris argent, des coussins dorés, des pots de fleurs : rouge, or et argent, contenant des plantes vertes en tout genre. Et la cheminé… Splendide ! Elle était argentée avec des files vert, rouge et or brillant zigzaguant, se croisant, s'entremêlant magiquement. Deux escaliers étaient au deux extrémité de la pièce : un côté cuisine, un côté salon.

« _**-L'escalier à droite, côté cuisine mène aux chambres des filles donc l'escalier à gauche, côté salon mène à la chambre des garçons. Chaque chambre contient une salle-de-bain et des toilettes. Il y a également des toilettes en bas, c'est la porte que vous voyez juste en face de vous. **_Expliqua McGonagall.

_**-Et celle d'à côté ?**_ Demanda Zabini.

_**-Un placard, contenant des objets moldus, ou de la nourriture moldus pour ceux qui préfèrent.**_ Dit-elle en m'adressant un sourire que je lui rendis, Zabini et Malefoy grimacèrent. _**Mais il marche magiquement. Vous n'avez qu'à penser à quelque chose en ayant la main sur la poignet et dès que vous ouvré la chose en question est là ! Même si j'ai fait mettre quelques petites choses au cas où.**_

_**-N'importe quel chose ?**_ Demanda Malefoy.

_**-Théoriquement oui.**_ Répondit-elle. _**Bien que je vous rappelle, Monsieur Malefoy, que l'usage d'alcool est interdit.**_

_**-Bien sûr.**_ Répondit-il. »

Elle s'en alla et nous nous retrouvèrent à quatre.

« _**-Alors comme ça tu t'es allié à Granger ?**_ Demanda Zabini à Parkinson en souriant.

_**-Il fallait bien puisque ses deux meilleurs amis se sont légués contre elle**_. Intervins-je en me plaçant à ses côtés.

_**-Alors-vous conter nous torturer pour obtenir des réponses ?**_ Rigola Malefoy. _**C'est ça votre super plan ?**_

_**-Crois-moi Draco, on va être beaucoup plus inventif que ça. Et, chéri, tu sais à quel point je peux l'être. **_Répliqua Parkinson, sarcastique, son chéri étant largement exagéré, à ma plus grande surprise Malefoy grimaça.

_**-Mauvais souvenir Malefoy ?**_ Demandais-je.

_**-Je t'en m…**_

_**-Draco !**_ Coupa Parkinson.

_**-Merci !**_ Dis-je étonné qu'elle prenne ma défense.

_**-On est une équipe !**_ Répondit-elle avec un sourire. »


	5. Chapitre 3 : Le Nouveau Plan

**Bon allez, comme j'ai eu un peu de retard je vous post direct la suite !**

**Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, j'ai retrouver mes coupines d'amour ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture. Encore ! ^^**

**Bisous Bisous**

**Lilly.**

* * *

**Tu Préfère Mourir ?**

**Chapitre 3 : Le Nouveau Plan**

Deux semaines étaient passées. Les cours avaient repris leur rythme habituel. Je me retenais de levé la main, celle-ci cloué à la table, ce qui démoralisait fortement les professeurs qui n'avaient plus aucunes participations. Mais c'était décidé, je ne voulais plus être cette fille-là. Tous les samedis, Ginny, Harry, Ron et moi, allions aux Trois Balais à pré-au-lard pour boire une bière au beurre. Concernant notre équipe Parkinson-Granger, et bien rien de nouveau, Parkinson et moi nous efforcions d'être le plus insupportable possible depuis deux semaines, mais ils restèrent d'une impassibilité hors pairs. Nous n'avions plus qu'à nous résoudre : Il fallait changer de tactique. C'est donc en ce vendredi matin que je rejoignis Parkinson dans sa chambre comme prévu, elle me cria d'entrée et me sourit alors que je la regardais se jeter des sorts pour choisir quelle paire de boucles d'oreilles elle mettrait.

« _**-Lesquels ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

_**- Les jolis anneaux.**_

_**-Les serpents qui se mord la queue ?**_

_**-Ouai !**_

_**-Excellant choix !**_ Commentait-elle.

_**-Merci !**_ »

Elle me regarda avec un sourire après avoir remis celle-là. Parkinson et moi nous étions trouvées une capacité d'entente incroyable. Bien qu'on ne le montrait pas en dehors de cet appartement on s'entendait à merveille et passions nos soirées ensemble.

« _**-Alors, plan merdique ?**_ Dit-elle.

_**-Ultra merdique.**_ Confirmais-je, m'asseyant sur son lit. _**On fait quoi ?**_

_**-Je ne sais pas.**_

_**-Qu'elle est la meilleure façon de faire craquer un garçon ?**_ Demandais-je. »

Une lueur passa dans ses yeux, une lueur qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon !

«_** -J'ai une idée.**_

_**-C'est bien ça qui me fais peur.**_

_**-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**_

_**-La dernière fois que tu as eu une merveilleuse idée, j'ai fait exploser quelque chose à la tête de Malefoy et je me suis retrouver plonger dans la baignoire. Qu'il avait pris soin de remplir à l'aide d'un sort avant. Et j'étais habillé. **_

_**-Oh ce n'est rien ça, vu les vêtements que tu portais ce n'était pas une grande perte.**_

_**-C'était ma grand-mère qui m'avait tricoté ce pull !**_

_**-Oh mais j'en doute pas, crois-moi ! **_»

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« _**-Alors ? **_Demandais-je.

_**-Tu as demandé qu'elle est le meilleure moyen de faire craquer un mec, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**-Ouai.**_

_**-Le sexe !**_ Lâcha-t-elle d'un air évident. »

Je ne bougeai plus d'un pouce.

«_** -Pas le sexe en soit, disons la provocation ! **_

_**-Tu veux allumer Malefoy ?**_

_**-Pas moi, toi. Moi c'est de Blaise dont je m'occupe oublie pas ! **_

_**-Tu es sérieusement en train de me suggérer d'allumé Malefoy ?**_

_**-Tout à fait ! Enfin réfléchis, on a essayé de les pousser à bout, ça n'a pas marché, il est temps de commencer un aspect plus pratique de la chose.**_

_**-Je ne vais pas allumer Malefoy !**_

_**-Bon écoute Granger, quand on veut quelque chose dans la vie, faut savoir y mettre le prix ! **_Répliqua-t-elle.

_**-C'est bien la réplique d'une Serpentard. **_

_**-Je ne suis pas dans ma maison pour rien.**_ Répondit-elle avec un sourire. _**Et toi alors, en tant que gentille petite Gryffondor, tu ne devrais pas déborder de courage ?**_

_**-Enfin Pansy, il y a une différence entre courage et allumer un mec !**_ »

Elle sourit.

« _**-Qui a-t-il ?**_ M'enquis-je.

_**-Tu m'as appelé Pansy.**_

_**-Oh désolé ! Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, c'est que…**_

_**-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est rien. Hermione.**_ Ajouta-t-elle, je lui souris. »

Il eut un moment de silence.

« _**-Enfin bon ! **_Reprit-elle._** Non il n'y a pas de différence es-tu une lionne oui ou non ?**_

_**-Oui !**_

_**-Alors laisse ce côté-là ressortir !**_

_**-Bien chef ! **_»

Je commençai à partir.

« _**-Tu vas où là ?**_

_**-Bah à la grande salle.**_

_**-Certainement pas non, on n'a pas fini. Tu crois pouvoir allumer Draco comme ça ?**_ »

Je dus faire une sacrée tête car elle explosa de rire.

« _**-Tu as confiance en moi ? **_Demanda-t-elle.

_**-C'est une question piège ?**_ Elle explosa encore plus de rire.

_**-Place-toi là !**_ »

Je m'exécutai pas très rassurer. Elle sortit une énorme mallette, qu'elle posa sur sa coiffeuse et l'ouvrit, plein de petites fioles s'y trouvait, minutieusement ranger et toutes étiquetés. Elle sembla réfléchir puis prit une fiole dans chaque main.

« -_**Lissage intense,**_ dit-elle en remuant la fiole de sa main gauche, _**ou boucle sublime ?**_ Demanda-t-elle en secouant la fiole de sa main droite.

_**-Je tiens à mes boucles ! **_Dis-je.

_**-Tu veux que tes cheveux soit légèrement ondulé, bouclé, ou frisé ? Sa définit le nombre de goutte que tu dois prendre. **_

_**-Euh… Bouclé.**_

_**-Ok, donc trois gouttes. Une goutte c'est pour une minivague, deux pour onduler et trois pour boucler !**_ Expliqua-t-elle, pleine d'entrain. »

Son visage s'illumina.

« _**-Tu ne vas pas les prendre aujourd'hui.**_ Dit-elle.

_**-Ah bon ?**_

_**-Tu les prendras demain !**_

_**-Pourquoi demain ?**_

_**-Parce qu'on sera demain et on pourra faire effet choque avec nouveau habit et tout !**_ »

Elle frappa dans ses mains en sautillant, fière de sa trouvaille.

«_** -Quoi ? **_Dit-il devant ma mine choqué.

_**-Tu as de sérieux problème.**_ »

Elle fit la moue.

« _**-Fait pas cette tête.**_ Rigolais-je. »

Le lendemain Pansy se fit un malin plaisir à venir me chercher dans ma chambre pour me ramener dans la sienne afin de procéder à la métamorphose. Je m'assis sur une chaise alors qu'elle ressortait sa mallette, elle fit apparaître un verre et une bouteille d'eau. Elle versa trois gouttes d'une petite fiole dans le verre et mit un fond d'eau. Elle me le tendit et je le bus sans poser de question. Je sentis une sorte de frissonnement dans ma tête et lorsque je regardai dans le miroir au-dessus de sa coiffeuse je vis de somptueuse boucles entouré mon visage.

« _**-Tu veux quel style ?**_ Demanda-t-elle.

_**-Tu me conseil quoi ?**_

_**-Glam Chic !**_ Dit-elle, l'air sûr d'elle.

_**-Va pour Glam Chic alors.**_ »

Elle versa deux gouttes d'une autre fiole dans le verre et encore un peu d'eau que je dus voire de nouveau. En me regardant cette fois-ci c'était mon maquillage qui avait changé. Mes yeux était maquillé de blanc et de gris et encercler d'eye-liner noir me faisant des yeux de biche sans que ce soit vulgaire, le mascara me faisait des cils à rallonge, j'aurais pu déclencher une tornade rien qu'en clignant des yeux, ça c'est de la magie ! Mes lèvres ne contenaient qu'une fine couche de gloss pailleté. Elle mit une goutte d'une fiole, une d'une autre, puis encore une autre.

«_** -Dis-moi que j'ai pas à boire ça. **_Dis-je, pas rassuré.

_**-Les fioles du côté gauche sont celles qui se boit, celle que je viens de prendre était à droite donc non elle ne se boit pas. **_

_**-Alors on fait quoi avec ?**_

_**-Ça !**_ Répondis-je en me jetant le contenue du verre sur moi. »

Je baissai les yeux scandalisé, mais vis mes vêtements changer au fur et à mesure alors que Pansy paraissait hyper concentrer.

« _**-C'est exactement ce que j'avais en tête !**_ S'exclama joyeuse. Heureusement que les potions existent ! »

Je me détaillai avec intention. Je portais un pantalon noir serré, montant jusqu'un peu en-dessous de la poitrine, avec un autre maillot noir ne couvrant que les seins mais assez long pour arriver au commencement du pantalon, deux voiles s'en échappait pour finir par se croiser devant, Pansy attrapa les deux voile et fit un nœud, je dus admettre que c'était beaucoup plus chic ainsi, je portais une veste hyper classe beige avec des revers léopard, rien de choquant, et des chaussures à talons compenser beige avec un jolie petit nœud discret sur le dessus. Elle me jeta deux autres fioles sur moi et je me retrouvai avec un collier dont le pendentif arrivait à ma poitrine, c'était une sorte de coquillage sertit de strass et des boucles d'oreilles allant avec le tout.

« _**-Je vais jeter un tas de sorts à ton armoire pour qu'il soit remplit que de vêtement dans ce genre et je te préparerais des potions pour la coiffure et le maquillage sur ta coiffeuse.**_ Dit-elle.

_**-Merci.**_ Soufflais-je, encore choqué par mon propre reflet.

_**-De rien !**_ »

Pansy avait insisté pour se rendre dans la grande salle avant moi afin de voir la réaction de tout le monde. Quand je poussai les deux immenses portes, un, deux, trois et bientôt tous les élèves me regardèrent choqué. Même Minerva McGonagall faillit recracher son thé à l'autre bout de la salle face à moi. Je gardai la tête haute, bien que je l'aurais volontiers baissé sous la gêne. Mais marcha calmement jusqu'à Harry où je m'installai.

« _**-Her… Her… Hermione ?**_ Bafouilla Ron.

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ronald ?**_

_**-Mais enfin tu t'es vu ?!**_

_**-Tout à fait, y aurait-il un problème ?**_

_**-Tu ne compte tout de même pas aller à pré-au-lard comme ça ?! **_»

Tout le monde attendait, guettant ma réaction, mais je demeurai calme.

« _**-Et bien si Ron, c'est tout à fait ce que je compte faire figure-toi. »**_

Il resta abasourdi un moment, puis les conversations reprirent et il s'en remit doucement.

«_** -Que nous vaux ce changement ? **_Demanda Harry.

_**-J'avais envie de changement, c'est tout.**_

_**-Sûr ?**_

_**-Oui, pourquoi ? **_Demandais-je, innocente.

_**-Enfin Hermione, ça ne te ressemble absolument pas, voilà pourquoi.**_ Intervint Ginny.

_**-Et bien peut-être que pour une fois j'aimerais qu'on arrête de me voir comme Miss-je-sais-tout, Miss-Parfaite, ou bien le rat de bibliothèque.**_ Répondis-je.

_**-Mais nous on t'aime comme ça ! **_Répondit Ron.

_**-Dois-je comprendre que vous ne m'aimez plus comme je suis maintenant ?**_ Demandais-je.

_**-Bien sûr que si Hermione, tu es époustouflante.**_ Reprit Harry avec un sourire.

_**-Merci.**_ »

**POV Externe.**

Ce qu'Hermione n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que son plan commençait déjà à marcher, car un certain jeune homme blond à la table des Serpentard ne pouvait la lâché du regard depuis son entré dans la grande salle. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille d'à coté, car, Pansy, quant à elle, l'avait bien remarqué.


End file.
